


Missing

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [77]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: M's missing the point.





	Missing

“Not only am I your superior, I am also much older than you.”

Bond watched with a bemused smile as M paced in front of him, pointing out all the reasons they could not be in a relationship.

“M, you’re missing the point.”

She stopped pacing, then turned to face him. “And what is the point, 007?”

James stood, walking toward her. “The point is, I don’t care about all that. I love you.”

“As simple as that?”

“Yes,” James replied. “As simple as that, Olivia.”

“It can’t be.”

“But it is.”

Her gaze softened.

“I love you too, James.”


End file.
